dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization Investigators
are a group of anthropological field researchers in the Dead Or School video game. Overview Civilization Investigators are underground residents who became part of a private organization founded for the purpose of recovering human culture and know-how, all of which were inexplicably lost in the aftermath of the Doomsday War more than 70 years ago. Said organization's headquarters is located in Roppongi. Investigators are sent out to various areas to search for any relevant items or other sources of information. Since the surface is overrun by Mutants, investigators have to make do with what little materials they find underground, like old magazines, trinkets and other artifacts. To aid them in chronicling data while out in the field, majority of the investigators are equipped with a head-mounted computer. Yurika is a unique case, instead making use of several iArms for the same purpose. Their findings are usually spread through open reports within the organization's network, which other investigators can peruse and append/amend should they have related data, supporting or otherwise. Aside from their primary objective, the organization also ostensibly assists other underground residents in various ways, since the founding members were responsible for creating and proliferating Weapon Vending Machines as well as the distress signal devices, both of which can be found almost everywhere. Rumors have been circulating however, that the Civilization Investigators have recently started to prioritize increasing the organization's assets by stealing weapons from various settlements and reselling them to the residents at unreasonable prices. There have also been accounts of investigators demanding compensation in exchange for responding to distress calls from refugees, either in monetary form or barter trading. Organizational Structure Among the top officials of the Civilization Investigator Council, the chairman holds the most influence, and all under the organization answers directly to the person currently holding that position. Aside from the regular investigators, there is also an elite group called the "Mobilization Squad", which serves as the organization's paramilitary and police force. The commander of said group is given the power to detain and pass judgement on anyone seen as a threat to the underground community's security. Since data about life and know-how from the past is considered classified info, one cannot simply leave the organization. Defectors are usually subject to a protracted trial conducted in the same fashion as a military court-martial, with the penalty being execution by firing squad. There have been cases however, that those who wished to cut all ties to the council were somehow able to escape with their lives. The organization as a whole exhibits an air of elitism, since there are plans to establish a governing body with their high-ranking officials at the helm regardless if humanity succeeds in returning to the surface or have no other recourse but to execute the Ultimate Underground Plan in the event that the existence of a hostile third party is confirmed. Known Civilization Investigators *Isao Ami - Founding Member, Chairman. *Yurika - Active Civilization Investigator, later defected. *Genji - Former Civilization Investigator. Equipment And Transportation *Head-Mounted Computer *iArm *Heavy Revolver (Mobilization Squad only) *Civilization Investigator Train *The Ark Gallery File:DOS_CivilizationINS.jpg|Civilization Investigator Insignia. File:DOS_CI_Common.jpg|A common Civilization Investigator. File:DOS_CI_MSCommander.jpg|Mobilization Squad Commander. Notes & Trivia *Though the Mobilization Squad can handle firearms, they have little to no training with CQC and are easily overpowered by individuals with superior physical strength, especially Diggers. Chairman Isao on the other hand, is well-versed with many forms of combat, including CQC. External Links *http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Category:Terminology Category:Organizations